A New Sailor Is Born
by Tawny Haired Wild Flower
Summary: An evil that was asleep is now awaking,cousing another power that was asleep to awaken in someone we all know very well. better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Tawny:Hi everybody! my names Tawny-chan! this is my first story so please go easy on me!**

**Rave: Even if it completly sucks.**

**Tawny:(gives Rave a evil look) And this is my co-writer/BFF Rave.**

**Rave: What,no 'i'm sooo happy to see you' or 'thank god your here'? **

**Tawny:(rolls eyes) Whatever,just do the **

**Rave: Tawny-the-moron does not own Sailor Moon or Stellvia.**

**Tawny:(completly livid) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!**

**Rave:(evades lamp) ROLL CHAPPY!**

**Tawny: RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR!**

**Prologe**

It's been three months since the Genesis Mission,and everything is peaceful,but not for long,and old evil is awaking and it will couse a power that was supposed to remain asleep to awaken in someone we all know well...

**Kouta's POV**

It's been almost three months since I saw Shima-chan,after the mission she told me why she was avoiding me and we made up,but a few days later,Jame's-sensei told everyone had a few months to spend with their familys,but I had to stay on the ship to help repair it,Shima-chan was sad about it but told me good luck anyway,and that was the last time I saw her,but now everyone is coming back,the rest of the gang is already here,we'er just waiting for Shima-chan when..."AHHHHHHHHHH!" someone had screamed loudly,and then I saw why. It was the most ugly thing I'd ever seen,it had the head and torso of a horse but the legs and arms of a bear. It looked at me with beady black eyes an prepaired to swipe at me when,

"Death by Darkness!"

I turned to see a girl around my age with short and spiky raven black hair that went to her shoulders and the darkest red eyes I had ever seen,she was wearing a sailor fuku,the skirt,bow,boots and gloves were black,and on her for-head there was a tiera with a black oval shaped stone in the middle,she looked me in the eyes and smiled before looking back at the thing with a cold stare,I was going to ask who she was when I heard someone calling my name "Kouta! Kouta! Kouta!" I turned to see my girlfriend,Shima Katase, running twored me "Shima-chan!" I said happily as she ran into my arms and I twirled her aroud,making her let out an excited yelp "Shipon!" everyone yelled happily "Hey guys! I'd give you a hug but we have to get out of here before the youma wakes up!" she said ugently "Wait,how do you know what that things called?" I asked in confusion "Long story,a VERY long story." she said with a sweat-drop "Shima!" we all turned to the strange girl "You have to get everyone out NOW!" she told Shima-chan seriously "RIGHT!" Shima-chan said,giving her a curt nod,but before we had the chance to leave we heard a painfull screech "No,Eclipse!" Shima-chan yelled in shock as the girl went flying after getting hit by the youma "Eclipse,get up! Please!" Shima-chan pleaded to the still girl "No,Eclipse,please no..." Shima-chan wispered with tears in her eyes "Shima-chan..." "Shipon..." me and everybody said with sympathetic turned to the youma with hate filled eyes "How dare you...you fithy nega-trash...how dare you hurt my FRIEND!" She screamed at it. A strange symbol apeared on her forhead. It looked like a circle with an X on it and a circle in the middle of it. She lifted the brooch in her hand in the air and...


	2. Chapter 2

**Tawny: I'M BAAAACCCCKKK!**

**Rave: Sorry,shes on a suger high.**

**Tawny:(hoping in place) YAY! SUGER! I LOOOVVVEEEE SUGER!**

**Rave:(sighs loudly) Yes,yes we know,now sit down and relax.**

**Tawny:(yawns loudly showing sharp K-9 teeth) Ok (lays down on the bed)**

**Rave:(smiles and covers Tawny with the blanket) Sweet dreams.**

**Tawny:(yawns again) Yeah,he can be nice SOMETIMES.**

**Rave: Tawny-chan does not own sailor moon or stellvia.**

**Tawny(smiles at Rave) Thanks Rave-kun.**

**Rave:(pats her head) No problem.**

**Tawny:(half asleep) Roll...chapy...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

** Koutas POV**

"UNIVERSE PRISM POWER!"

I stared in shock as a bright purple light surrouded Shima-chan,and when it disaperd,in Shima-chans place was a girl, Her hair was the same as Shima-chan,but it was purple! She was wearing a sailor fuku like the other girl, but instead of black,it was bright purple,and instead of boots she had purple ballet-flats,and instead of a black oval stone she had a purple one "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK MY FREIND! THIS IS A DAY OF HAPPINESS, NOT A DAY OF CONFLICT! I AM SAILOR UNIVERSE, AND I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR EVIL WAYS! SO IN THE NAME OF THE UNIVERSE, I SHALL PUNISH YOU!" She yelled at the creature,doing a weird pose **(Tawny: Sailor(yawn)Moons..pose..zzzzzzzz) **a wand appeared out of nowhere. She pointed it at the creature "Shimmering Universe Angel Surprise!" she shouted. A pure white light shot out of the wand. It slammed into the creature,and turned it into dust. Sthe girl,who I'm guessing is Shima-chan,ran to the other girl "Eclipse,are you okay?!" "Ugh,yeah but I'v got a killer head-ache" "And Serenas not even here,hehe!" " Ha ha,very funny,pigtails" Shima-chan put the girls arm around her shoulder and helped her to th bench "Shipon,is that really you?" Arisa said quietly. She turned to us and smiled a sad smile "Yeah,its me" "But how?" Yayoi said in confusion. Shima was about to anser her when James-sensai came over "Miss Katase,I think you have some explaining to do" He said "Well,you see what happened is..."

**Tawny:(bolts up in bed) OH MY GOD! ITS A CLIFFHAGER!**

**Rave:(jumps in shock) W-what the heck man?!**

**Tawny:(gives rave an blank look) Do I LOOK like a man to you?**

**Rave:(rolls eyes) Just end the chapter**

**Tawny: SEE YOU NEXT TIME ON 'A NEW SAILOR IS BORN'!**


End file.
